


Rey From Nowhere!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Quotes Added., Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Supposing the tragic circumstances unfolding around a very young Rey on Jakku, altered her future destiny...(Mention of other characters.)(The Sequel to this work is...The Emperors Expectations...)





	Rey From Nowhere!

Whilst still at a tender age, Rey was blissfully unaware of why she was being abandoned by her parents on Jakku, to the 'not so tender mercies' of the un-scrupulous Unkar Plutt.  
Having no real idea that they were filthy Junk Traders, selling her off to fuel their own selfish entertainment needs. 

Watching them fly away she wailed desperately. "Come back!"  
Unkar Plutt kept a tight hold of her hand to restrain her saying. "Quiet girl!"  
She heard a distant voice call out to her. "Stay here! I'll come back for you Sweet-heart, I promise!" She wailed in anguish once more and 'somehow knew' that would not be the case.  
Only to be tearfully led away by her new Guardian.

Young Rey, still rather unaware of the full power of her Force abilities (having no notion) of anything other than just her 'instinct' that they would never reappear and come for her, and 'felt' she must go and find them for herself.  
Shortly after that, Unkar Plutt, feeling triumphant at having bargained for and won, young Rey, became less efficient at keeping track of her every move.  
When an opportunity presented itself, Rey slipped into a visiting space-ship and secretly stowed away, with no real knowledge of what was about to become of her.

She heard the ship take off shortly after. The ride was so bumpy, yet now was not the time to change her mind!  
Unknown to Rey and the ships crew, The space turbulence had sent it into a 'time-warp'. 

Rey had felt a very rough landing, and slipped out before being detected. Then witnessing in horror, the ship and its mysterious crew being blown sky high in complete devastation!

Having no other choice now, she wandered off for a while before coming to an excited gathering of strange people and similar aged youngsters to herself, with a variety of 'flying vehicles'? All around.  
As she approached them one young voice shouted out. "Hey! A strange girl is coming over! Never seen her before!"  
She stopped beside the group gathering and another boy said directly. "Who are you?"  
Smiling she replied. "I'm Rey."  
"I am glad to meet you Rey! My name is Anakin."

Epilogue:

At that precise moment, two force sensetives connected!  
Feeling instantly and instinctively aware that their destiny's would be somehow, intertwined.  
A feeling that offered comfort to them both, in their shared journey that lied ahead.  
Wherever it took them, they would be taken together!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens to them after meeting?  
> I have not thought that far ahead, maybe someone who has vision and can 'really' write fiction could take it further?  
> As with all my works I would be delighted by others taking my ideas and making them into something with real substance!  
> Cheers All! Sandy. (mindcomber/mindbender/beachcomber.)  
> UpDate: End November 2019.  
> This could continue as so much more interesting as regards the canon...With what we anticipate regarding Rey in Episode IX!


End file.
